Remedy
by Iggy - Essence of Angst
Summary: Sango doesn't feel too good. What does Miroku do?


**Remedy**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha.

**Just a random idea that popped into my head. I saw a clip of an episode where Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting by a campfire. Kagome sneezes, and Inuyasha thinks she is getting a cold, so he tests her forehead for a fever, and drapes his fire-rat cloak over it. Very cute. Anyway, I got a similar idea for Miroku and Sango. Hope you like!**

**Summary: **Sango doesn't feel too good. What does Miroku do?

The campfire crackled, sending shadowed light across Sango's face. Miroku looked around to see where Inuyasha and Kagome were; Inuyasha was lightly dozing on a particularly high tree branch, guarding the perimeter of the area. Kagome was fast asleep in her sleeping bag on the other side of the fire. It had been a long day of travelling and fighting constant youkai.

"Hey, Sango," he said softly. The taijiya was sitting only a few inches away from him, her hands folded across her lap. She had a distant look in her eyes. Was she thinking about Kohaku?

"Hmmm?" She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering a bit.

"You okay?" he asked, moving closer so that his shoulder brushed hers. She didn't seem to notice the proximity between them, but started to rock back and forth slightly as if comforting herself, or trying to get warmer.

He was getting just a little worried now. Sango never acted like this. She glanced at him, then looked back at the fire, lowering her eyes.

There was only one way to get her back to normal. He ever-so-casually reached behind her and lowered his hand to a place that would undoubtedly cost him his brain cells, but her quiet, almost forceful request made him stop.

"Can you not do that?" She raised a hand to cover the edge of her forehead, closing her eyes.

He frowned, removing his hand to place it on her shoulder. She didn't seem like herself. "Are you alright?"

Her voice was unusually quiet. "Not really. My stomach doesn't feel too good at the moment, so I'd really appreciate it if you didn't grope me." When he moved closer to her, momentarily taking her hand in his, she raised her head, giving him a small smile. "I'll be fine. I'm still a regular human being, you know. I'm not immune to sickness."

Her statement were meant to reassure him, but her face was starting to look a little flushed. He tested her forehead, and realized it was much warmer than usual. He sighed, getting up. "Sango, you have a fever. I need to get you some Tylenol."

She had put her head back in her hands, her eyes closed. "Some what?" she asked vaguely.

"It's a type of medicine that Kagome-sama told us about, remember? Treats headaches, fevers, and..." He paused, trying to remember what she had told him and how many to take. "... colds. I think that's what she said. I'll go get some for you, just stay here for a moment."

He went into the hut and quickly found the plastic bottle, reading the label on the side.

_Take two every 4 hours unless prescribed by a doctor. _

He opened the small bottle, and taking two out, got a cup of water to help the taijiya get them down. Then he headed back outside.

She was still sitting on the log, only now she had a blanket wrapped around herself. She had buried her head in her arms, her body shivering more. The fire had died out.

He sat down beside her, gently lifting her head back up. Her gaze focused on him. "Houshi-sama?"

"Here." He handed her the pills, and she took the cup and drank it, making a face as she swallowed the tablets.

"They don't taste good," she commented.

He forced a small laugh. "I think their job is to help you feel better, not taste good." After a moment, he got up, helping her up and half-supporting her on the way back to the hut. The monk helped her lie down on the mat, mental scolding himself for even thinking about groping her while she wasn't feeling her regular self. Gently he laid a blanket around her, just below her chest. He didn't want her to get too heated up, otherwise her temperature would remain as it was.

Miroku sat down beside her, pulling her into his lap. "Just rest against me," he said softly, smoothing the blanket over her and making sure she was comfortable. She didn't reply, but nestled herself in his arms. She just needed a good rest. However, just as he started to think of what it would be like to have a _real_ relationship with her, she spoke, her voice just audible.

"Houshi-sama?"

"What is it?"

"Thank you."

**Owari. Just a quick, fluffy idea. I mean, there has to be at _least_ some situations when he knows not to grope her:sweatdrops while thinking about the first battle scene during the second movie: Then again... maybe not. **


End file.
